She Hates The Mirror
by spicyketchupx3
Summary: Dougie's girlfriend Emily is starving herself again, and Dougie has to save her from herself. There may be a sex scene, I haven't decided yet. Rated M just to be safe. dougie poynter mcfly
1. Rainy Days

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own dougie or mcfly.  
If i did, i wouldn't be here!  
Id be locking dougie up, making him wait for his pleasure... lol  
this is from Dougie's point of view**

* * *

I woke up next to her. She was awake looking out the window at the rainy day ahead of us. Her reddish brown hair draping over her shoulders. Her eyes were green today. They usually were when it was raining. She looked over at me and I saw her freckled face lit up, noticing the fact that I was awake. "Morning Dougie, do you want to go outside?" she smiled at me. "Good morning Em. Isn't it raining though?" the thunder cracked and Emily grinned wider. "That's why I want to go outside."

* * *

I nodded and she smiled even bigger if that was possible. She grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs and out the back door of my flat.

She had slept over the night before. And no funny business occurred you horny pervs!

* * *

Emily let her head fall back, arms extended, and she spun around, enjoying the rain falling on her. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She turned around and looked up at me. She's so short =) i leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. They were so soft, so pink. Just beautiful, like the rest of her.

By now we were both soaked. She pointed to the pool. "You wanna go in? We're already soaking wet." i looked at my in ground pool. The shallow end was overflowing, the floaty tire things were floating away, but it still looked fun.

"Sure why not." i smiled at her. We made our way to the deep end of the pool, but stayed a few yards away so we could run then jump in.

I held out my hand and she grabbed it, intertwined her fingers between mine. Looked down at her. "You ready babe?" "Hell yeah!" she was excited. I chuckled knowing how she was always the adventurous one of us.

I was pulled back into reality when she started running, dragging me along. I caught up with her just in time to jump into the pool, still holding on to her hand.

She let go of mine to do a little flip. Like i said, she's adventurous.

Before i knew it we were engulfed in the water. i looked down to see her touch the bottom just barely with the tips of her slender fingers, then quickly swim up past me to get air, grabbing my hand again along the way.

We reached the surface, i heard her gasp for air. Her lungs were small like the rest of her, so she couldn't stay under for too long.

She smiled at me before her lips crashed against mine. We kissed a lot, but this time it was different. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth making me moan slightly in surprise. When it came to kissing, she was really fit, but she never did this before. I liked it though.

I reacted to her, sliding my tongue through her lips. I wasn't sure what it was i tasted, something so sweet, so juicy, so... _her_.

She pulled away still smiling, leaving me breathless.

"Em" i gasped. "That was... _amazing_."

She pecked my lips again. "Thank you. I try very hard you know." she stated playfully.

I smiled back at her. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Well, im not sure about you, but i want to get one of those tire things and float around in it."

"You can do that, im just going to swim around."

"Ok."

We went our separate ways, me going off to catch a run away tire thingy, and her swimming where ever.  
I got out of the water and found one stuck in the bushes (remember, the pool was overflowing) and grabbed it.

I turned around to find her swimming around again, just like a mermaid. Sometimes i would call her Ariel, the mermaid from that Disney movie. The way she swam was different. not your usually kicking of the feet and that weird thing with your arms, she kept her hands at her side and her feet together, and kind of did 'the worm'... she's so cool =)

I held the tire under my bum, and jumped into the pool again, but i was backwards, so i would land on the tire.

I got myself comfy and looked to see where she was. I couldn't see her.

I was still looking for her when i felt something squeeze my bum.

It startled me and i let out a girly shriek.

Her head popped up right in front of me, and she was laughing.

"Oi!" i jokingly scolded her

"Sorry! You just have a nice bum!" she defended herself.

I chuckled slightly, "alright babe. I got scared for a second. Just stay where i can see you, yeah?"

"ok." she assured me before going under again.

Not only is she adventurous, she's a prankster too.

* * *


	2. Recovery

It was awhile before lightning started striking a lot and i wanted to go inside.

Not because i was scared of it, i was scared it would strike her or something like that.

She agreed and we went back inside, upstairs to my room.

I absent-mindedly started changing. I was used to being naked in general, i mean come on, i get naked at shows, i hang out with the guys naked (that's right slashers!!) all that stuff. I turned around, naked, to find some clothes, and remembered she was there, staring at me.

"Oh, sorry! Just let me finish then I'll leave so you can change." i apologized to her. I knew how self conscious she was so i thought she would want to change in private.

She walked up and touched my tattooed chest softly and kissed me.

"You dont have to leave." i could have sworn i saw her wink at me before turning around to strip down.

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. I bit my lip as i looked at her. Her spine and each and every one of her ribs stuck out. She was starving herself again.

She unhooked her bra and threw that away too. She pulled off the dark shorts and kicked them off her legs. Last but not least, she pulled off her underwear, which were soaked so they clung to her bum before she took them off. I had to admit, she had a really really nice bum.

She grabbed a pair of toy story boxers that were too small for me now, so they kind of looked like shorts on her. She then grabbed an old green Hurley sweatshirt of mine and put that on as well. It hugged her nicely.

She turned around and gave me an odd look.

"Doug, why are you still naked?"

"What? Oh yeah hang on." i quickly put on some boxers and one of those sleeveless undershirt things.

Yeah i admit it, i have a bad vocabulary.

* * *

We got downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Em, are you hungry by any chance?"

"No. not at all."

She was lying.

"Oh so you had breakfast already."

I saw her bite her lip. "Yeah?" it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"What did you have?" i got her now.

"Um milk and toast?"

"I dont have milk."

"Oh."

I picked her up and brought into the kitchen.

"Em why do you do this to yourself?" i asked, setting her down on the counter.

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what im talking about."

She looked away.

I was still going through the cabinets looking for her weakness. Nutella. (It's a chocolately spread like peanut butter or jam... only it's chocolately.)

Found it. Not letting her see what i was doing i scooped some on my finger and put the container away. I held my hand behind my back as i approached her.

She looked at me confused. I had that evil look on my face. "I've got you now." i grinned before wiping some Nutella on her bottom lip.

She bit her lip, hard. I knew she couldn't resist it. Well, i thought she couldn't.

Then, to my surprise, she brought her finger across her lip, collecting all the Nutella, and then wiped it on my face.

I looked at her, absolutely shocked. "_You...don't...want any Nutella?"_ my words stretched in awe. I was getting worried now.

"No im not hungry."

"Hang on." i left the room. I had to call the boys.

I called Danny first. "Dan, round up the guys and get over quickly." my voice was a low whisper.

"She not eating again, i need you guys to hold her down while i make her eat."

"Ok we'll be over soon." Dan assured me before we hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry babe? Im gonna make a sandwich."

"No im fine Doug. thanks." she was still sitting on the counter while i popped some bread into the toaster.

While it was toasting, i got out all my supplies. Turkey, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and mayo. The toast was done, not burnt but not to light either.

I was done with the sandwich and i looked up at her. She was drooling. The doorbell rang and she snapped her out of her trance.

I went to answer the door. The boys were standing outside. Tom was about to speak before i put my finger to my lips trying to tell him to shush without saying anything. I motioned the to come inside, but to stay quiet.

"Who was at the door Doug?"

"Oh, just some mail..."

"Oh ok."

She was still sitting in the kitchen, her back to us. "Tom and harry, you get her arms. Danny you hold her head." i barely whispered to them. They nodded. I walked up to her and smiled at her. You sure you aren't hungry?" "Yes Doug, stop asking." "ok." i sighed and picked up my sandwich. Well it would be her sandwich in a second.

I nodded at the boys and they grabbed her. She let out a scream of terror. I winced at the loud noise. I hate doing this to her.

She started kicking her feet. The boys struggled to hold her down. "DOUGIE DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!"

I did. I shoved the sandwich in her mouth.

She stared fighting even more.

"Em stop struggling." she gave me a 'what the fuck? Are you crazy???' kind of look. "Please babe, just chew It." she kicked even harder, in efforts to kick my nut sack.

I shoved the sandwich even father in her mouth and she stopped kicking. I was worried i hit her gag reflex. But to our relief she started chewing the sandwich.

I motioned the guys to let go of her. She grabbed the sandwich out of my hand and ate it furiously, like this was her first meal in months. Which was probably the case sadly? She looked up at me. "I want 6 more of these sandwiches fucking right now! And i want a shitload of soda too!"

I and the guys scrambled to make more sandwiches and get the soda she wanted.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long!!!!!!!!!! Thers another chapter on the way. **


	3. Why?

The guys were still making sandwiches when I came back with 2 bottles of soda. Emily was eating furiously on the couch, and she had this sort of "glow" about her. I guess she missed eating. I said thanks to the guys and walked them to the door. "Call us later and tell us what happened" Danny whispered. "Yeah, bye" I said as I shut the door in their faces, not to be rude or anything, I just wanted to talk to Emily.

I sat down on the couch next to her; she was finishing her last sandwich when she gave me kind of a scared look. I knew she didn't want to talk about it. As soon as she swallowed her last bite she began drinking soda. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wasn't sure what to say to her, how to convince her that she's beautiful. This has happened so many times before, what should I say now?

"Em," I sighed. Her blue green eyes glanced at me, then to the ground. "You know I think you're beautiful." I heard her kind of snort at the statement. I rubbed my head, I thought it was my fault. Maybe I don't tell her she's beautiful enough, maybe she doesn't think I love her. Then I thought of something. "You love me don't you?" she nodded. "And you do this because you think I'll love you more?" she nodded again. "Every time you do this you give me almost heart attacks, you could die, don't you know that? And if you died, where would that leave me? Em, if you love me, why do you do this to me?"

She stopped drinking her soda and began to think.

"Em, you don't have to hide anything from me, I love you no matter what. You can trust me."

She glanced at me again, her eyes were ice blue now. I know it's hard to believe her eyes can change so quickly, but they do.

"Um" her voice was uneasy, a raspy whisper "growing up, my dad was an alcoholic, and when he was drunk, he would tell me that he didn't love me, and that no one would ever love me, and that I would die alone. And it got to me. So now when I'm with you, I see that you're so well off, and so gorgeous, and you would be fine without me, and then his words pop up in my head, and then I have these anxiety attacks, where I think that I'll loose you, and that I'm not good enough for you. Everything he said I believed. So after the anxiety attacks I'll stop eating, thinking that maybe if I'm skinnier you'll love me more. Because I think that you're the most perfect thing on this earth, and if you weren't with me I would probably, um. Well that's just it, I don't know what I would do without you."

She looked at me again, nervous. Her hands were shaking the slightest bit. I pulled her into my arms, she wasn't crying, just shaking allot. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Em, I wouldn't leave you for anything. Your dad was a jackass, and you shouldn't have listened to him then, and you don't have to listen to him now. I love you. You and me are in this together ok?"

She looked up at me, "Ok." She didn't seem happy though.

* * *

***this part isn't from anyone's point of view, it's a narrator speaking***

The next morning, Emily had woken up earlier then Dougie and she took this to her advantage. She crept out of bed, and stared out the window for a minute. The sky was still gray from the day before's rain. She quickly, but quietly, managed to get herself to the basement bathroom without waking up Dougie. She walked onto the bathroom's cold white tiles, and locked the door behind her. She turned on the fan, but not the lights, and grabbed a toothbrush.

(i dont know about other places, but my bathroom has a fan to clear steam, and its noisy lol so pretend her fan is noisy too, and you'll see why she turned it on)

She kneeled on the floor next to the porcelain toilet bowl, which smelled strongly of bleach. She held her hair with one hand and stuck the toothbrush down her throat as she leaned over the bowl, throwing up yesterday's contents. All the sandwiches, all the soda, literally down the drain. She smirked as she flushed the toilet, thinking "Ha Dougie. I win again." She got up to the sink, rinsing off her tooth brush and then brushing her teeth. "I guess I should buy some of that extra strength toothpaste or whatever," she thought, seeing as stomach acid ruins your teeth and she planed on doing that often.

She gargled some mouthwash, and looked up at the mirror.

The damned mirror. It never lies. Ever. Your eyes, however, may deceive you.

She stared at her "fat" reflection, pinching the "fat" on her arms, and on her legs, even on her stomach, which in reality was sunken in. Her father's words pounded in her head. She fell to the floor sobbing. "You can't hurt me anymore," she whispered desperately. She dragged herself into the shower, and turned on the water, still wearing all her clothes. She needed to escape.

Meanwhile Dougie was upstairs, awake and confused.

***Dougie's POV***

"Em?" I called out, stretching. No answer. I sat up, and looked out the window. She wasn't out there. Then i heard the shower turn on. I walked down the stairs to the bathroom. "Oh Emily, darling, open up please?" The water turned off, and two wet footsteps rang in the silence before the locked door opened up, revealing a soaking wet Emily, clothes and all. Well she was only wearing a shirt and underwear, but whatever.

Her face was sad and tired. Her eyes looked like they were begging for something, but what? The slightest smell of vomit filled the air for a second. "Em what's wrong?" "I'm fat!" she screamed and she fell to the floor sobbing.

I knew my words wouldn't help, so i turned on the water again and set her back in the tub, the water falling on her face, mixing with her tears. I took my shirt off and got into the shower in just my boxers. i held her in my arms, trying to calm her furious sobbing.

"Why do you think you're fat?"

"Dougs, have you ever looked at me? Can't you see it?"

"No, I see an anorexic girl, skin and bones. That's what everyone sees as a matter of fact."

"No I am fat, look I can pinch it. See?"

"That's your skin. I can pinch mine too, does that make me fat?"

"No, that's um..." she struggled to find words.

I cut her off, "How about this, lets go online later and see how much a woman your age is supposed to weigh, then we'll weigh you. If you're under that number you have to let me help you, but if you're over it, you can um" I thought for a minute. "Beat me up, as a form of exercise." I snickered at the fact that she would ever have to exercise, if you'd seen her you'd snicker too.

She thought for a minute. "Fine."

"Good." I leaned in to kiss her, and i noticed her breath was awfully minty. I pulled away, "You threw it all up didn't you?"

Her face saddened again as she nodded.

I sighed and held her hand "We're in this together Em."

"I know Dougs."

* * *

**ello! sorry, i rewrote this a couple times. im satisfied with it now though. oh, shoutout to McSteph, thanks for the motivation! :D**


	4. I Hate to Say I Told You So

My mind was full of ideas. I thought I could finally convince her. Every time I say "this is a picture of you" to her before she sees the picture, she automatically thinks that she looks fat in it. But what if I didn't tell her that that was her, and I covered up her face? Then what would she think of it? So here's my idea; first we'd weigh her, and find out how much she's supposed to weigh. And then I'll show her different pictures of different women with their faces covered up, and I'd ask her if she thinks they're fat. Then at the end I'd have a picture of her without telling her, and then I'd ask her if she thinks that persons fat, and then I'd uncover her face and tell her that that's her. Sounds perfect doesn't it?

She was still in the shower when I was throwing all the pictures together into a slide show. When I was done with that, I pulled out an electronic scale, and set it on the flood next to the computer. Then I opened up another window on the computer that had a BMI thing on it.

"Em, do you know how tall you are?" I called to her as she came up the stairs. "Um, I'm 5 foot 3 inches, but I don't know how you guys say it."

I think I forgot to mention, she's American.

"That's ok, get on the scale." I pointed to the floor. She looked at me, wrapped up in her towel.

"I won't look if you don't want me to."

"No, um, its ok." she hesitated before dropped her towel on the floor next to her. I stared at the scale's tiny screen waiting for the number to appear.

89 pounds.

My eyes widened at the sight. "Em, I think you're underweight." I was trying to keep my composure, because I_ knew_ that she was underweight, near death pretty much.

"Well we won't know that for sure until we do the BMI thing."

"Ok."

I typed the numbers in, and waited for it to load.

"15.8" I looked to the side to see what a healthy body mass was. "18.5"

"You _are_ underweight. _Very _underweight."

"Oh." She sank to the floor, still naked. I stared at the screen in awe.

"How is it that you're _alive_?" I looked down at her, into her gray eyes. They were blank.

She didn't answer.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Go put some clothes on, I want to show you something else." I clicked open the slide show and waited for her. As she was getting dressed I began thinking "Dude, if you didn't stuff that sandwich down her throat yesterday, she could be dead right now." I shuddered at the thought.

She came back in her favorite skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. "Theres 10 pictures here, I just want you to tell me if you think each girl is fat, thin, or anorexic looking, ok?" "Yeah sure" she looked intently at the screen.

The first picture was an obese woman. "Fat."  
The second picture was a normal thin woman "Skinny."  
The third picture was a grossly underweight woman. "Anorexic."

We went through the next 6 pictures like a breeze. Then we came to the last one, which was her, but her face was covered like the rest.

"So what do you think about her?"  
"Anorexic."  
"Oh really?" I uncovered her face.  
"That's _me_?"  
"Yeah, do you still think your fat?"  
"No."  
"Will you let me help you now?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

I pulled her tiny body into my arms and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to help you through this ok?" "Ok."

* * *

**Hey hope you guys like this! sorry if it seemed short! Im already working on another chapter with a _very_ romantic scene, if you know what i mean ;)**

**thanks so much for reviewing and keeping me motivated!!  
**


End file.
